


Masky's Responsibilities

by Piff



Series: Harry Potter and the Cursed Children [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy Pasta's don't bluff, Discussing your feelings under the threat of bodily harm, Gen, Masky is the biggest brother, Tough Love, drugged drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: Masky is in charge of keeping his family safe, even if it means keeping them safe from themselves.Jeff is an asshole who needs to get some fucking sleep.-Side Story to the Creepy Potter books, and can be read any time after book one.
Series: Harry Potter and the Cursed Children [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015752
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	Masky's Responsibilities

It had already been a long day, but it wasn’t going to end any time soon even as Masky ran down his mental To-Do list and checked things off. So much to do, so little time to do them before he had to vanish for the day. Maybe two, depending on how things worked out. And since things usually went to shit pretty fast, perhaps he should plan for three?

Let’s see.. He’d peeked in on his hens, made sure they’d all made it back to the coop in one piece and refilled the water dishes. He liked the sleepy sounds they made, so long as he didn’t trip over anything and sent them squawking for the hills. Hoody had promised to look in on them during the day for him, do a head count and all that.

Masky had already checked with BEN on his power levels, house funds and endured some babble about the stock market. He knew that BEN knew he knew nothing about stocks and none of it would make a lick of sense to him, but he’d let the Glitch ghost ramble on anyways.

Toby was doing pretty good, his stuttering was at a minimum and no new injuries.. That Masky could see of without frisking him, but that could wait. Hoody would keep him distracted for the next day or so.

Eyeless had updated his list of Need-Nows and Need-Laters, none of which he actually needed right this minute so that could wait till daylight when the stores were open. It was about 50/50 in convenience between breaking in to do shopping or actually paying for it, on the one hand they could afford honest shopping thanks to BEN, on the other they didn’t have to wait for open hours. Or have to do it around people. Speaking of avoiding people...

Liu was rummaging through what he called a Library and the rest of them called a Hoarder’s Dream, and Masky didn’t even bother to ask about the new organization. It’d all be swapped around again by the time he needed a certain book so why bother? He’d just make Liu find it for him. And Masky suspected that was the reason Liu kept moving things in the first place, so that no one took things without him knowing.

Laughing Jack was doing maintenance on his box, and that would keep him occupied for a while. Sir Lankiness was sitting on the floor in the middle of his room carefully ungluing the outside panels of his music-box, surrounded by a very precise sea of tiny gears and screws. Masky strayed no further than the entryway, giving the clown a small salute when Jack looked up, and closed the door again. 

And that brought him to the final and biggest headache.

“He can’t keep doing this.” Masky tipped his coffee cup side to side to watch the liquid swirl. “He’s driving everyone nuts.” And he meant _everyone_ , right up to the grumpy buzz in the back of Masky’s mind.

“True, but sedation would only last for a couple hours, at max, and then what?”

“Couple hours might be enough,” Maksy pointed out. “If we can get him to chill out for a while, it might.. I don’t know.. uncross a couple wires. Then I’ll make him tell me what's bothering him.”

Eyeless grimaced, an expression hard to see but Masky caught the vague shifting of the mask. 

“Good luck with that.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Jeffrey Woods stumbled into the kitchen at that point, like he usually did when first getting up and hunting down some coffee. Except it was the middle of the night and the Killer had already drained the coffee pot twice today. And even so, he still looked more haggard than a hungover witch after Halloween. Jeff didn’t say anything as he squinted towards them standing in front of the counter, eyes bloodshot and the wrecked skin around them looking puffy. There was this unfocused look about him even as he growled for Eyeless to move.

“I already poured you a cup, stop wrecking my kitchen.”

The mug in question sat filled to the brim with dark, steaming coffee lacking even a speck of milk or sugar to taint the bitterness. Jeff stared at it suspiciously, looking from Eyeless to Masky and back to the cup. He picked it up and stared at it some more, lip curling into a sneer.

The cup and contents were thrown into the sink, splattering coffee and ceramic shards everywhere. “Fuck the both of you.” Instead, he took Masky’s cup from his hand and ignored the dry ‘ _it’s already cold_ ,’ to down the whole thing. 

“That’s.. fucking..” There was a long pause as Jeff’s glare faded off into puzzlement. “..gross?”

Masky stepped forward and caught the teenager as his knees crumpled, saving him from planting face first into the tiled floor. 

“Checkmate.”

Eyeless sighed, opening a drawer for a small hand towel and beginning to wipe down the countertop, brushing all the bits of cup back into the sink for easier cleanup. “He always thinks I’m lying to him..” muttered under his breath.

“It’s because he likes to assume everyone is as big an ass as he is. I’ll get him out of your hair for a few hours, though. Too damn _skinny_.” It was awkward at first, but Masky managed to get an arm under Jeff’s knees and he hefted the unconscious boy up. Jeez, last thing Jeff needed to do was lose any more weight, the pale-faced scarecrow..

And the poor sucker was going to have even more food issues thanks to this, so maybe Masky should cut him some slack.

Eh. If Jeff was going to force him to play dirty then Masky had no regrets over his actions. Which is why after he dropped the Killer onto the bed, Masky went digging for an old belt to bind Jeff’s wrists together. Though since Masky wanted him to _sleep_ , not go ballistic over being pinned down, Masky tied his hands in front of him rather than more securely behind his back. It was a delay tactic after all, not a punishment. 

Hoodie and shoes tossed under the bed, knife squirreled away someplace secret…

Hmm...

Masky had planned to spend the time quietly reading, so it was out of sheer kindness that he gently tied a scarf over the Killer’s bare eyes to block out the light. Hopefully, if things went well, once the drugs wore off Jeff could slide right into a more natural sleep and people would stop trying to plot his murder.

You see, a sleep deprived Killer was an erratic one and after three days of Jeff stumbling around snarling at everyone, Masky had to put his foot down. His mask too, hooking the straps over the bedpost so he wasn’t constantly having to readjust it while he camped out. 

What? He wasn’t going to abandon Jeff just because he’d been drugged to the gills and unable to twitch even a finger, tied up or not. That was even more of a reason to hang around, in case the guy stopped breathing or did something stupid like accidentally strangle himself trying to get free.

It wasn’t a bad look for him either, Masky mused as he played with Jeff’s hair with his free hand, using his other to prop a book against a bent knee. Bound, blind.. 

The drugs lasted a miraculous three hours before Jeff started grumbling under his breath, hands twitching up towards his face and the blindfold. Masky laid his palm against the Killer’s forehead to push him back into the pillow.

“ _Stand down_.”

The buzz of power behind the command made Jeff pause, and Masky softened it with a gentler-

“I got you. Go back to sleep. You’re safe.”

For a moment he was sure Jeff was going to fight him anyways, that’s what Jeff did best, but after a moment he was gratified to see Jeff slowly relax, rolling over and curling up so that his back was flush against Masky’s hip and thigh. It was almost _trusting_. Masky waited until he was sure Jeff had drifted back off to sleep before removing his hand and picking his book back up.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Stubborn jackass.”

It was a sign of just how exhausted Jeff had been when he slept through the rest of the night and half the day. Masky was starting to debate a nap himself when Jeff began squirming again. Not in the fussy way that meant he was still asleep and dreaming, this was a fully aware wiggle of unhappiness. Testing his bonds, checking for injuries, collecting himself for a fight..

“Hey. You gunna bite me if I release your hands?”

“...no...” 

The reply was groggy but not terribly pissy, so Masky thought he could take it at face value and unhook the belt. The good thing about old canvas was that the metal buckle bar could be forced through with enough pressure, allowing it to be looped around the skinny wrists. Jeff would have had a problem getting loose, but for Masky it was easy as pie to remove the binding.

Jeff grumbled, scrubbing at his wrists once they were free before raising his arms over his head and giving a leisurely full-body stretch. “Fuuuuuck….” Laying on his back now, he finally reached up and pulled off the temporary blindfold. Instead of being grateful for such a nice, long sleep, all Jeff said was-

“You’re an asshole.”

“Don’t want to be roofied, then don’t stay up so late. You ready to talk about what the hell’s going on or do I have to drug your ass again?”

Jeff glared. He really did look better regardless of the reason why. His eyes were looking normal, if normal meant missing eyelids, but they weren’t swollen and red anymore. He’d never lose the dark circles under his eyes but even those were more a faded purple than a deep black.

“Fuck off. I need a shower.”

“Later.” Masky held his gaze, feeling his face harden as Jeff sat up. Neither broke eye contact as Jeff swung his feet over the edge of the bed. “Jeff, if you try to leave this room before we’ve finished talking, I’ll break your arm.”

He’d blame his own tiredness later, because Masky knew better than to threaten Jeff into behaving. He _knew_. And silently cursed himself when Jeff ducked his head down and snarled. All plans for a nice calm discussion had just been royally tossed out the window with that one sentence.

“Jeff, don’t be stupid,” Masky warned in a low tone. Even as the words left his mouth he knew what was going to happen.. and lunged to his feet as the Killer bolted for the door. Unfortunately for Jeff, the door had been securely deadbolted for this very reason, before Masky had even taken his mask off to get comfortable. Jeff didn’t get the time to figure this out, his hand barely touched the knob before he was slammed up against the wooden planks.

Masky then grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him to the ground. Jeff was a squirmy, wiggly bastard, but Masky was bigger and heavier and if he wanted to sit on Jeff’s back then he would and Jeff would be hard pressed to toss him off.

“You always have to make this twice as hard as it should be,” Masky growled down at him, hand fisted in the dark hair to pin Jeff’s head down. His other hand grabbed for Jeff’s flailing arm and wrenched it up behind his back up to his shoulder blades. Masky could feel the bones creak and Jeff whining in discomfort, but he only pulled harder until he heard the joint POP and a pained hiss escape Jeff’s clamped teeth.

You didn’t mock Toby’s flailing, you didn’t mess with BEN’s game files, you didn’t touch Liu’s pistol.

You didn’t threaten Jeff unless you were damn well willing to follow through with it because he would force the issue out of sheer spite. 

Satisfied that Jeff had been pinioned for the moment, Masky climbed back to his feet and pulled the Killer with him by his other arm and hair. And tossed Jeff back onto the bed. “Try it again and I’ll do the other one. Stay. _Put_.”

“Fuck you!” Right arm hanging awkwardly, Jeff grabbed his elbow to bring it close to his chest protectively. Teeth bared, he snarled at Masky when the boy sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over him. Planting a hand on the bed next to Jeff’s head, Masky bent down till they were nearly nose to nose.

“ _Calm down_.” And grunted when Jeff instead lashed out with a knee and rammed it into Masky’s side. Alright, that’s it. Grabbing Jeff by the dislocated shoulder and ignoring the pained cry, he forced Jeff onto his side and then onto his stomach with his good arm pinned between him and the bed. Masky leaned his weight into Jeff’s back and all the Killer could do was thrash his head and legs uselessly.

Masky waited out the tantrum, shifting his grip here and there as Jeff struggled to get free.

Slowly..

But surely..

Jeff wore himself out and finally stilled, panting into the blanket.

Masky knew if Jeff had been carrying a weapon this would have taken a lot longer and ended a lot bloodier, but like the locked door he’d planned for that and had patted Jeff down before tucking him in. 

“Finished?”

Taking the low growl as a ‘yes’, Masky continued. “Boy’s only been gone a couple weeks, and you’re falling apart. You’re going to kill yourself.” If someone else didn’t do it first. “I’ll sedate your ass full-time if I have to, or I can let Slender deal with you. _You don’t want that_.”

Jeff whined into the blanket, the sound heavily muffled as he pressed his face into the material.  
Masky knew the sound wasn’t about his arm, or his uncomfortably pinned position, and so waited. He could relax a tiny bit though, instead of actively pulling on the dislocated shoulder now he merely rested his hand on it. Masky could feel the heat under his palm as the flesh started bruising and swelling.

“ _Fine_ , you _fucker_. It feels like someone stabbed a _meathook_ into my ribs, and it _yanks_ and _pulls_ and I can’t do anything _about_ it ‘cause you all sent him away to who the fuck knows where!” Jeff kicked out a foot but it was more a token protest than continued fighting and Masky ignored it.

He’d been wondering if that was the problem, that strange voodoo-connection Boy had attached to Jeff like the little parasite he was. Sure, Jeff had always complained and whined if Boy left the castle without him for too long but.. maybe this wasn’t just Jeff being cranky for a change. 

“Hold still.” As if Jeff could move at all in the position Masky had twisted him into.. 

As leader of the Proxies, Masky had several tools on hand to deal with them. There was a sort of tether connecting him to each boy, allowing him to find them should anyone try to run which was an unbelievable thought but.. it was a safeguard Masky could respect. As such, if he wanted to he could do a sort of mental _twist_ and literally see the tethers. A smoky gray line connected him to Slender, snaking off to the basement. A handful of fine cobwebs heading off to various points around him. Being so close to Jeff he could see their connection as a thick strand of yarn. 

He left it alone.

There was a fuzzy sort of vagueness that he couldn’t properly see, that was Slender’s own connection to Jeff.

He _definitely_ left that one alone.

...yes. There. Masky could just barely see it, more like a sparkle in the air than anything substantial but strung as tightly as piano wire. Tapping on it made Jeff flinch, and Masky wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders, wiggling it between Jeff and the bed to get a good firm hold for the next step. Which was to reach out with his other hand and _pull_.

Jeff shrieked and his back bowed so suddenly Masky was almost thrown off, but he persisted until he thought there was enough slack in the line to give Jeff some breathing room. If he was still breathing that is. His heart was going like a hummingbird under Masky’s hand and a heart attack was an honest worry.

“Shhh… shhh… .all done.” The whimpering was nearly as freaky as the shriek had been, as was the shaking that ran through Jeff’s back and arms. Masky shifted his weight till he could curl around the Killer tightly, like a spoon with arms. He pulled Jeff against his chest, hand planted over his heart, and nuzzled the patch of skin behind his ear in an attempt to be comforting.

Jeff wasn’t a shrieker, he whined and grumbled and grit his teeth together to bite back any embarrassing sounds. He hissed and muttered, and occasionally moaned. Shriek? Never.

“Shhh…” 

Masky had no idea if what he’d done was right or wrong, or if it’d affect the midget. He’d fiddled with the tether before and it always seemed like a one way connection.. but then again, he’d never seen it pulled so thin and tight before either. If it’d been a physical thread, Masky was sure it would have sliced right through his hand.

“How long has that been strangling you?” he murmured, not expecting a reply. The whimpering had died off, but Jeff was still shaking like a leaf. Should he.. yeah. He’d need to do it eventually so why not now. Besides, the physical pain would distract from the mental right? 

Masky didn’t like the sound Jeff made when he carefully unwrapped from around the boy. The constant snark and complaining was annoying, true, but it was better than... whatever this was. “Hey, sit up for a sec.” He didn’t wait for Jeff to start moving, he pulled the Killer upright and shifted him around ‘til Masky had his back against the headboard and Jeff sitting between his legs. Reclining back like this meant Masky could work on getting Jeff’s shoulder back together while keeping him secure.

“Next time, _tell me_ when you’re in that much pain, you jackass,” muttering into Jeff’s hair. He got a grumble out of the Killer, so the change of position must have helped. Still curled up against Masky’s chest like he was Boy, but it was a step forward.

“...you know, you’re pretty cute when acting all docile. I could get used to this.”

He smirked behind Jeff’s head when the Killer twitched. There was a second twitch, and a hiss, as Masky dug his fingers into the muscle of his shoulder, trying to massage the tension out. If it wasn’t too swollen just yet, he should... be able to... POP it back in. 

Well, it felt more like a crunch than a pop, but maybe the sound had been lost in Jeff’s whine.

“There we go. All together again. You can thank me later.”

_Twitch_. Masky started to run his hands up and down Jeff’s bare arms. Slowly. Gently. And the more Jeff squirmed the longer Masky did it. Dragging his fingertips up and down.. some other person could have described it as sensual, but both of them knew better. Masky was mocking him and Jeff was getting riled up, as evidence when he finally reached up and slapped Masky’s hands away. Sounding more than a little hoarse-

“Stop _touching_ me!”

“Nope.” To add salt to the injury, Masky slid his hands up the front of Jeff’s t-shirt, and while he didn’t like being able to count each rib, that wasn’t the point here. The point was to cuddle the Killer into infuriation and make him snarl again. “I think I’ll keep you here forever. All soft and snuggly and- _oof_!”

That was the elbow hitting him in the gut. Masky was already regretting not leaving Jeff’s shoulder dislocated. To save himself from any more hits, he removed his hands from under Jeff’s shirt to grab an arm in each one, crossing them over Jeff’s chest and pinning them down. “Aren’t you tired yet? The emotional whiplash has _me_ exhausted and you took the brunt of it.”

“Just.. fuck off. Please.”

Please? 

Politeness? 

Yeah, alright, he could back off a little. Masky hadn’t been kidding about the exhausted part. After all- he’d stayed up guarding Jeff while he slept, fought to make him be still, coaxed him back into good humor.. or whatever passed for it. He was tired.

Masky yawned, then rubbed his tired eyes against the back of Jeff’s head. There was a low mutter, but Jeff didn’t try to squirm away because... Huh. Alright then. Somewhere between telling him to fuck off, and Masky deciding to stop teasing, Jeff had managed to doze off. Masky supposed having your soul yanked around would do that to a person.

Eventually, they would have to do something about that tether. While it was kind of hilarious how Boy literally had Jeff by the heart strings, it was getting too dangerous to let it go on much longer. Masky was going to have to ask Slender about it before the little parasite decided to flap his wings and leave the nest like a Cuckoo chick, Jeff wouldn’t survive it.

Jaw cracking from another yawn, he decided to ask later. After a nap. And then food. Jeff was skinny enough, the tether could wait another couple of days. 

...you know, Jeff really was softer and more cuddly when unconscious. Masky should drug him more often. 

Not that Slender would allow it, but a guy can dream can’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> I was saving this side piece for when book Three ended and I needed time to start book Four, but with all that's happening right now.. I figure some people might need something to read. Good luck to everyone out there, stay safe!


End file.
